1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and equipment for water purification. The present invention is particularly directed towards a simplified portable water purification system. The simplification is accomplished in the present invention by providing an unfiltered water receiving compartment, a disposable filter cartridge, and a filtered water reservoir all in a single container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sand and of charcoal as filtering agents for water purification is seen in many issued patents. How filtering devices are structured and the mechanics applied to treated carbon filteration is the improvement factor set forth in the present invention.
Developing state-of-art patents would include M. W. Warne, U.S. Pat. No. 30,366, dated Oct. 9, 1860, and the Davis & Wright patent dated Jul. 30, 1895, U.S. Pat. No. 543,677, as early examples. In later examples, we see the Water-Conditioning Unit of Sanzenbacher, dated Jul. 16, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,837; the 1978 patent of Behrman for a Water Purification Means and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,779; the Water Treatment Apparatus of Moore, issued Jun. 2,1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,015; and the Portable Sink Top Water Conditioner of Stanley, dated Sept. 1, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,057. In portable equipment, the Bennethum Survival and Water Purification System, a portable bag-like device, issued Apr. 17, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,336; and the Filter For Water Jugs described by Jaye in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,520, dated Jan. 1, 1985, seem dominate.
The foregoing list of patented devices and systems seemed most pertinent to the system of the present invention. An examination of the prior art patents indicates the present invention to be a considerable improvement in the field of portable water purification systems.